


Table talk

by Im_really_confused



Series: Joshua fucking Minyard-Josten [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aromantic, Comfort, Dramatic Teenagers, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Andrew Minyard, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Neil Josten & Andrew Minyard Adopt, Neil Josten Is an Idiot, Oblivious Neil Josten, Older Andrew Minyard, POV Andrew Minyard, Pansexual Character, Polyamorous Character, Relationship Advice, Soft Andrew Minyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_really_confused/pseuds/Im_really_confused
Summary: Andrew gives some surprisingly helpful adviceORAndrew parents hard
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Joshua fucking Minyard-Josten [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849000
Comments: 7
Kudos: 154





	Table talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extra scene after Call the Doctor ( I may need help), which is part one to this series, so I would recommend reading that before reading this, otherwise, it might not make a lot of sense. 
> 
> No Warnings really, pretty soft. 
> 
> Request from Foxsoulcourt:  
> “I’d love to see Ida come around to an extended family dinner for some love + attention as she moves into adult hood.”
> 
> your wish is my command :)

Andrew had somewhat anticipated along with adopting Josh, Marcus and Ida would be dragged along.

He wasn’t wrong, he just hadn’t anticipated how right he was.

Marcus and Ida may not have been in a situation that needed urgent addressing as Josh, but they certainly weren’t from a normal family or household. When it came down to it, they didn’t have permanent parental figures, so naturally, they latched on to the first (welcoming) set of adults.

Another thing Andrew hadn’t anticipated is how much Neil would love their growing family, adopted and otherwise. Obviously, he knew that Neil would be a good parent, he knew that, but he was suspiciously good at it, especially for someone with such as shit upbringing.

Neil’s habit to wake up at the ass crack of dawn? Gets shit done before the said kid(s) can make another mess.

Being Exy obsessed? Can keep any child (along with himself) entertained for hours playing outside.

Only likes eating fruit? Knows damn well how to hide veggies in meals.

Marrying someone who likes to stir up shit? Can deal with any child or teenagers shit

Andrew supposes he shouldn’t be surprised, considering Neil has managed to date and marry him. So, it would make sense that he would take to looking after kids with a laundry list of issues like a fish to water.

One thing Neil was shit at, however, was giving life advice. Purely because (no matter how depressing it is) he had no control over the majority of his life, so when it came to actual life decisions, he just waited until everything went balls up, or someone else made the decisions for him (it’s something they were working on).

So, when the kids had issues with the real shit, they learned quickly to go to Andrew (especially when Neil’s advice to Marcus not liking his teacher was to drop out).

This time ‘round it was Ida, generally, Ida dealt with her own shit, generally, all Andrew had to do was pick up mysterious calls and pretend to be her dad, while she went off and did fuck knows what.

If it was any other child Andrew would have been a little worried, but it was Ida, and Ida seemed to have her shit together. He could trust her; she knew what she was doing.

Well, at least he thought so. 

“Drew! I have _no fucking clue_ what to do!”, Ida stressed, staring hopelessly down at Andrew as she stood on the front step.

Andrew blinked heavily, heaving a sigh, he had only just opened the front door and she was already in a state.

Andrew opened the door wider, nudging her in, “come on, eat first, talk later.”

Ida shuffled on, pausing hesitatingly in front of Andrew.

“What?” Andrew huffed; he had some rice that was going to be overcooked if he didn’t hurry up.

_Mushy rice sucks_

Ida’s lips twisted in consideration, before peering at Andrew through teary eyes and smudged eyeliner, before whispering quietly, “can I have a hug?”

Andrew pursed his lips, nodding as he let out a quiet _‘yes’._

Ida hesitated, blinking heavily, sighing Andrew pulled Ida forward into a hug, pursing his lips as Ida sniffed and hid between the folds of his hood and his neck.

After far too many moments, Ida’s grip loosened, and she pulled back slightly as she smiled softly at Andrew, “Thankyou”.

It was a thank you for so much more than the hug.

Andrew nodded, before quickly turning Ida’s attention to Josh who had been bouncing anxiously on his toes as he watched on concerned.

Ida let out a little heave, before shuffling over to Josh who had his arms wide open in invitation, immediately melting into his embrace.

Andrew was continuously astounded by how close they were, they told each other things that Andrew would have struggled to tell Neil (not that it says that much), it got to a point that even Andrew wondered if Josh was gay.

That idea was quickly dismissed when Josh had (much to Andrew and Neil’s amusement) ‘come out’ as straight.

The strange child thought they would want him to be gay as well.

Andrew never claimed to understand Josh.

However, even if Josh hadn’t ‘come out’, he would have come to his own conclusions when he brought home his first ‘girlfriend’- that was an event that even Andrew struggled to find the point at which everything started to go wrong.

Ushering them into the dining room, Andrew watched on as Josh and Ida in a strange half hugging configuration were pounced on by Marcus, as he noticed the distressed state Ida was in.

After Marcus had gotten over his amusing crush on Ida, they had bonded shockingly quick over ways to torment Josh, now the three of them were a formidable trio that made you nervous when they all started whispering and smirking.

The three of them have easily taken at least 20 years off Andrew's life, respectively, and considering he was a smoker and along with the many additionally setbacks he’s given his body, he’s working in negative numbers.

Andrew placed the food down on the table rather than trying to separate the kids, the food would do that job for him. Just as predicted, they slowly separated from their huddle, making their way to the table before heaping piles of rice and curry onto their plates.

They’re lucky Andrew never learned to cook single serves, and only knows how to cook piles of food, because otherwise, they would have all starved years ago.

Neil took his place opposite Andrew, furrowing his eyebrows in question to the three emotional teenagers currently dealing with their feeling by stuffing their faces.

Now Andrew wasn’t a stickler for manners, in fact, he quite despised them, but he could not deny that the three of them ate their food with an almost animalistic approach, that occasionally made him hesitate before deciding where they would go out to eat (it never changed his mind, he just enjoyed considering how much it would piss off the surrounding customers).

Andrew looked back Neil who was watching the kids with a slightly bewildered look, before shrugging.

_Later_

Neil shrugged, before turning back to his plate listening in to Josh, Ida, and Marcus debating over whether they would fuck themselves if they could (Josh seemed uncertain by the whole concept, but overall it was astounding yes from the 3 of them).

Andrew shuddered to think what a weird conversation at the dinner table was now. He wasn’t certain when this kind of conversation became normal. Probably somewhere between Ida having no filter and Marcus no shame.

Much to his dismay he and Neil were next to answer, Andrew refused to answer on principle (it would have been a yes), while Neil did not hesitate in his ‘no’.

Andrew could only thank whatever omniscient being was out there that Anna and Amy weren’t there. Andrew had already had to suffer through _the talk_ over dinner, he did not want to make that mistake a second time around.

Frankly, _the talk_ felt entirely unnecessary, considering he knew that they were all sexually active and smart, and it was at the point of technology in which he could just send them some links and it would be done with. 

But Andrew couldn’t deny his parental right to embarrass the fuck out of his kids.

_Kids...gross_

Who’d have fucking thought Andrew would have a kid, let alone two honorary kids, but then again, fuck if anyone thought he’d not parent the _fuck_ out of any kid who needed it.

Andrew watched with some growing dread as Ida’s eyes continued to grow misty, and the talk started to dwindle.

All sense of subtlety gone Andrew poured himself a rather large glass of whiskey, swallowing back half before turning to Ida, “What”.

Ida sighed, curling in on herself, “it’s so dumb, I feel like a moron for having to ask.”

Neil gave Ida a comforting smile, “take you time, there’s no such thing as a dumb question.”

Andrew scoffed, “lies, there is such thing,” At Ida’s nervous look, Andrew rolled his eyes, “you’re not an idiot, you rarely ask dumb questions.”

Josh huffed, rolling his eyes, “Dad once said that I was asking a dumb question when I asked, ‘how does Bluetooth work?’, purely because I was dumb enough to think he knew the answer”.

Andrew shrugged, “are you telling me it wasn’t a dumb question?”

Marcus snickered quietly, “ no, sorry Josh, that is a dumb question, I mean, you _did_ assume Drew would know the answer, that’s pretty dumb on your part,” Marcus had to pause as his laughing got out of hand, “I mean, we agreed not to remind Drew what an idiot he is”

Josh, Ida, and Marcus were all laughing loudly, as Neil snickered, whilst giving Andrew a fond look.

_Idiot_

Ida eventually got control of her giggles as she calmed down, shooting Josh and Marcus an appreciative look before her brows furrowed as she stared down at her plate.

“I just-” Ida sighed, pursing her lips, “do you guys know what polyamorous relationships are?”

Andrew nodded, as he masked any surprise at the question, looking up at Neil squinted slightly and Marcus shook his head to the side, indicating minimal understanding.

Ida hummed pursing her lips, before looking hopefully up at Andrew, Andrew sighed deigning himself to his role as a dictionary “The practice of, or desire for, intimate relationships with more than one partner, with the informed consent of all partners involved.” 

At Marcus and Neil’s confused looks, Andrew huffed, “Basically, just consensual, ethical, and responsible non-monogamy, otherwise it’s just plain old cheating. It’s a relationship with multiple people, all relationships vary, sometimes one person ‘a’ is only seeing person ‘b’, but person ‘b’ is seeing person ‘a’ ‘c’ and ‘d’, sometimes they are all in a relationship with each other, sometimes ‘a’ person is seeing person ‘b’, ‘c’ and ‘d’, while person b is seeing person ‘a’, ‘e’ and ‘f’”, Andrew paused, a considering look on his face, before shrugging, “ It can vary. Generally, it’s a relationship, not just sleeping around with fuck buddies, there is a difference, but who knows, there are always exceptions.”

Neil watched Andrew thoughtfully, before nodding to see what the kids were thinking. Marcus was nodding, his head tilted to the side in consideration, while Josh nodded along as Ida eyed Andrew with careful gratitude. 

Josh hummed, before speaking up, “one of the alright foster homes I was at, the parents were in a poly relationship, they were nice,” Josh, nibbled at his lip, “unfortunately I wasn’t there for long.”

Josh turned to Ida, nodding at her to continue.

Ida huffed, nibbling on her bottom lip as she stared down at her plate, “I’ve been seeing this guy for a bit, just casual, nothing serious. Before we started anything, he told me that he is in a polyamorous relationship with two other men, and the other two are fine with him having flings, but they prefer not to.”

Ida cleared her throat as she looked around the table gauging their reactions, Josh and Marcus must already know this much, because instead of reacting, they watch Neil and Andrew’s reactions wearily.

Andrew nods, as Neil gives Ida a small smile in encouragement.

Ida smiled back at Neil before continuing, “we had been seeing each other for a couple of months, when I realised that he was starting to get feelings for me, I didn’t think much of it, it is pretty natural to eventually gain interests after sleeping with them consistently for a couple of months, I wasn’t worried because he’s a very blunt straight forward guy, he would tell me if it’s an issue, or if something needed to be addressed,” Ida let out a long sigh.

“We started hanging out more, but not just him, it was him and his boyfriends. Honestly? We all got along great, and again, I didn’t think much of it. It wasn’t until someone came up to me and asked, ‘what’s it like dating 3 guys?’ did I realise that _yeah,_ we kinda were dating. And _yeah,_ they all clearly had some feelings for me,” Ida let out a humourless chuckle.

“You guys _know_ how bad my commitment issues are, along with abandonment issues, daddy issues _and_ mummy issues,” Ida whined, slumping down in her seat, “how the fuck am _I_ supposed to relationship _three_ people, _and_ not to mention, I'm still kinda aromantic”.

Ida shot up, an annoyed look on her face, “And Pansexual! Why the fuck is it men? I’m attracted to goddamned women as well! Why men?”

Ida huffed, calming down before continuing, “anyway, I brought it up with them, and they all said that yeah they all have feelings for me, and they all want me to be a part of their thing.”

Ida groaned loudly as she covered her face with her palms, “they asked me if I want that, like the _fucking_ gentlemen they are, and – and ugh! I don’t know!”

Andrew hummed, leaning forward, “do you like them?”

Ida huffed, “Yeah, I guess. Well… maybe,” Ida shrugged, “the most _I’m_ able to”.

Andrew rolled his eyes, “do you want to date them?

Ida frowned tapping her fingers against the table, “Yeah, I think so.”

Andrew nodded, “do they know you’re aro?”

Ida nodded, smiling softly, “yeah they’re actually really understanding about it”.

Andrew squinted, “what is your ideal relationship?”

Ida hummed, stabbing a stray zucchini before continuing, “best friend whom I regularly fuck,” she quickly turned to Josh and Marcus, “no,” before looking back at Andrew with a grin.

Andrew huffed, as Josh and Marcus spluttered unsure as to whether they should be offended or not.

Andrew scowled interrupting them before they could get anymore off track, “are they aware of that? and would you be able to get that with them?”

Ida’s brows furrowed as she considered Andrew's questions, “yeah, I think they are. They joke about how I would be one of the few girls who would get annoyed and uncomfortable if they bought me flowers or did something big and romantic for an anniversary or something”.

Ida shrugged before smiling slightly, “and yeah I would be able to get that with them because it’s kind of already happening.”

Andrew nodded, “how did you answer them?”

Ida winced, “I didn’t?”

At everyone’s exasperated look, Ida scowled, “shut up, they said that I can answer whenever, and yeah…” Ida trailed off a guilty look on her face.

Neil squinted at Ida, nudging her to continue, “what?”

Ida winced, nibbling her lip, “they invited me to a festival tonight, but I am a _coward_ and lied to them, so I didn’t have to go!”

Andrew rolled his eyes as Ida’s dramatics, “what did you say?”

Ida shrugged, “that I was going to my parents’ house for dinner”

Neil shot Ida a sweet smile, “you didn’t lie Ida”.

Ida’s head shot up, eyes wide, as she let out a choked sob, falling into Neil’s embrace. Sniffling, she rested her head on Neil’s shoulder as she gazed over to Andrew, shotting him a watering smile.

“Ida,” Andrew started, “I think you know what you want to do, but just know that you don’t have to do it.”

Andrew finished off his drink before continuing, “relationships of any kind are supposed to be fun if you want to do it? do it, if you don’t? don’t. If you do want to give it a try, then just remember that you have every right to leave or end it whenever you want to”.

Ida grinned, sending Andrew a grateful smile, “thank you”.

She sat up, pulling away from Neil as she gave Marcus and Josh fond smiles, “I think I’m gonna do it”

Andrew nodded, as Josh and Marcus let out little cheers, before quickly asking to see some photos.

Andrew sent Ida and Neil small smiles as he stood to go to the kitchen to clean up, Andrew was already looking forward to terrifying 3 boys at once.

**Author's Note:**

> SO? what do ya think?
> 
> please tell me your thoughts... I love all your comments!!   
> oh and kudos, but you know, do whatever. 
> 
> also, comment any requests, I wanna keep this little au going 
> 
> This took me a ridiculously long time to write... have no idea why. just me being lazy
> 
> here is [my Tumblr](https://im-really-confused121.tumblr.com) to stalk, or send some requests to :)


End file.
